


The Story of Flirting Through YouTube

by avacat123



Category: Funhaus RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, haha - Freeform, in which joel flirts through youtube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avacat123/pseuds/avacat123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel was in love, but god damn were they idiots</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Flirting Through YouTube

How Joel got his six other coworkers to date him was long and tedious. It started with small compliments in descriptions like “Man this game was really shitty but have you seen James’s eyes?” And of course no one noticed so he kept it up and suffered with his six crushes in silence. Then when he said, “Why don’t the fans start a conversation about Spoole’s ass?” in front of the fuckers they thought it was a joke Sean even laughed and agreed with him. And so Joel’s affection grew more with each day and the boys got dumber and dumber. Like when Matt was in the fan art show and he put in the description “Look at the back and you can Matt’s stomach gif that fans.” 

When he finally got bold enough to put such things in as “Hey Sean go on a date with me?” and other things as “See me sitting next to Bruce in the new Open Haus? He’s pretty hot huh?” They still laughed it off and thought he was making jokes, because fuck him right? Then on the Spoole’s brilliant philosophy of One Dollar, One Hour the description read “I would spend one thousand dollars to spend a minute of time with Sean. What do you think about that?” And on a Demo Disc “Adam looks really good fake moaning I wonder what he would like really moaning?” And in a Fan Art episode he said “I’ll be your waifu any day.”

He couldn’t be any more obvious, but they just weren’t getting it. So when Adam and James approached him and asked him if something was wrong he finally lost it. “Well yeah, actually I’ve been trying to flirt with these guys but they aren’t taking the hint and I think they may be dumb.” And with that he marched out of the office to go meet his friend Dana for lunch.

Everyone in the office was taken aback by Joel’s reaction as he was usually the one to tolerate their bullshit but he was mad about his love life of all things? “Wait you don’t he found out about us, do you?” Sean spoke rather timidly but he needed to get his fear out there. “How could he? We don’t act like a couple around him.” Adam replied “And plus Joel would never be that petty.” Then Matt came in to see his boyfriends and coworkers standing around and conversing about Joel? Speaking of Joel where was he, they were supposed to have lunch today. “Boys where’s Joel?” At Matt’s question the entire room turned around and looked rather guilty.

“Well you see, Joel was pissed about something in his love life and stormed out.” Bruce answered Matt’s question with ease but he looked quite upset. Lawrence piped up from his desk and asked, “What if those comments he’s been making about our looks have been him trying to flirt?” “But how were we supposed to know Joel’s always been touchy feely with us!” exclaimed James. “Well we ’ve had discussion about having him join us, why not ask now?” asked Adam, with an excited glint in his eyes. “If we do that we should probably call him back, huh?” Matt said with a laugh.

“Dana I just don’t know what to do with them! I’ve flirted in front of their faces! I think they’re together but I’m not sure!” Joel exclaimed with a little bit of malice hidden in his voice. “Well maybe you should ask them? And not act like a scorned school girl?” She replied with a small laugh. “Okay but what if I just stay alone my entire life?” Joel, ever one for dramatics, said. “Joel don’t be a drama –“ Dana was cut off by Joel’s phone vibrating on the counter and when he looked it was Bruce texting him, it read “Can you come back to the office? WE have something to ask you ☺.” “Sorry Dana I have to go back wish me luck.” Joel left with a rushed greeting. “Well then I guess I’ll call Jess to have lunch with me.”

Upon getting back to the office Joel saw the boys sitting in a circle of chairs with blushes on their faces. He sat down in the empty chair and questioned, “What was so important that I had to leave lunch?” “Well you see the boys and I have had an epiphany.” Started Matt “We realized that someone was flirting with us through the description box.” “And we were wondering if that someone would like to join our relationship.” James, ever the eager finished Matt’s speech with a small pout thrown his way. “So what you’re saying is that all I had to do was blow up and I would be asked to join this relationship?” Joel asked with an annoyed expression on his face. “Well technically yes but…” Adam trailed off. “Well then god dam I should have gotten angry a long time ago!” Joel shouted with an excited smile.

And now sitting in their new house wrapped around James and Sean with Adam, Matt, Bruce, and Lawrence cooking dinner Joel wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
